


Dinner and Dessert

by Thesseli



Series: The Ebon Lion [6]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blending of movie and game lore, Canon Blending, Death Knight Lothar, Legion timeline, LionTrust, M/M, References to 'Stormbreaker', Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: The Death Knight and the Archmage spend some quality time together in Stormwind.  Takes place immediately after 'Faith, the Fallen, and Family'.





	Dinner and Dessert

After the dinner in Stormwind Keep, Anduin Lothar bid goodnight to his nephew and Genn Greymane, preparing to retire to his quarters for the evening. Lothar knew he wouldn’t be alone for long; and sure enough, just as he finished undressing, there was the sound of wings at the window.

“Took you long enough to get up here,” the death knight said fondly. “Belly still too full to fly at a decent speed and altitude?”

The raven cocked its head, making a series of sounds that were half clicking, half warbling. Then it hopped over to the bed, returning to human form once there. “I may have overindulged a bit tonight at dinner, yes,” Khadgar chuckled, resting a hand on his belly. “I hope the politicking afterwards didn’t bore you too much.”

“I’m used to it by now,” Lothar replied, sliding down next to him and starting to undo the fastenings on the mage’s robes. “It hasn’t changed much since the First War…different names, different places, that’s all.”

“True. Still, it wasn’t as bad as I’d expected,” said Khadgar. “I remember a time when Genn Greymane would have been pumping you for any Horde secrets you might have picked up from the other death knights on the Acherus…as it was, though, he was more interested in your ‘Treatise on Strategy’.”

“And in you growing your hair out.” Lothar ruffled it affectionately. The worgen king had remarked that the longer hair suited him. “It’s not quite as long as it used to be, but it’s a good start.”

“Speaking of which, you actually trimmed your beard. I’m impressed,” Khadgar murmured, lying back and letting Lothar undress him. “You didn’t even do that before you met with me in Dalaran.” 

“Well, I wanted to look well-groomed for tonight. For meeting important people and all that. Can’t have the undead former regent looking scruffy while chatting with the current king of Stormwind and the king of Gilneas, after all.”

“Genn Greymane isn’t nearly as concerned with protocol as he used to be…he’s mellowed considerably since Liam’s return,” the mage said, shifting position to make his lover’s task easier. 

Lothar shrugged. “Seeing your child again after so many years can do that to a person, I would think.”

“I suppose so,” mused Khadgar thoughtfully. “I’m just glad we don’t have to worry any more about Genn declaring war on the entire Horde, or launching another unprovoked attack on their forces. His hostility towards them goes back to Liam’s death and the fall of Gilneas, but the Horde pulling out on the Broken Shore infuriated him, and many others. And then Vol’jin naming Sylvanas Windrunner as Warchief…” He shook his head. “I never thought I’d see the day when Jaina Proudmoore and not Genn was the one protesting against working with the Horde. I’m glad whatever bloodlust he may have had is gone.”

Lothar paused as his hands reached Khadgar’s waist. “For now,” he said. “Sylvanas may still be missing, but how will Genn react if and when she comes back?”

“Not well,” he confessed. “Unless the Horde wants to keep its current ruling council – the racial leaders are making decisions now, as a group. Maybe they’ll decide they don’t need a Warchief anymore.”

“Best to deal with that when it happens, and not make any more problems than we already have.” Lothar went back to undressing his lover. He didn’t want to add to Khadgar’s worries. “I saw your statue, you know,” he said, hoping to lighten the mood. “On the way into the city.”

“Oh, that.” The mage looked a little embarrassed. “They made that when I was still lost in Outland. If they’d expected me to come back, I doubt it would have ever been constructed.”

Now that Khadgar was nearly naked under his hands, Lothar smirked. “When we first met, I never would have guessed you’d ever be able to grow a beard like that.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I may have taken your initial comments about my facial hair as a challenge.”

“And an herb called ‘Khadgar’s Whisker’ too…I will never mock your facial hair again,” he laughed. “But maybe they should update your statue. Get rid of the beard, to reflect how you look now.”

The mage’s cheeks turned faintly pink at that, and he waved a hand as if to wave Lothar’s suggestion away. “I always feel self-conscious any time I see it. I don’t deserve a monument like that.”

“I think you do,” the death knight stated, finally revealing his lover’s naked form. “And even if you don’t, well…there is one good thing about that statue.”

“What’s that?”

Lothar’s smile turned wicked, as he recalled a conversation from decades past – a conversation that had demonstrated Khadgar’s wit, his inability to be intimidated, and yes, his sass. “When the sun is hot,” he drawled, “I would assume that it makes excellent shade.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sounds Khadgar makes to Lothar while in raven form can be heard here: https://www.birdnote.org/show/ravens-love-song


End file.
